


Shooting stars

by Kaogummi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kuroken thinking about the meaning of life, M/M, ShootingStars, Stargazing, it is really only fluff, no beta reader but i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogummi/pseuds/Kaogummi
Summary: Kuroo wants to go do stargazing - Kenma can't deny his wish
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language (apparently it's my third) so forgive any grammar, spelling or whatever mistakes <3

Meteor Shower night. He heard about it on the news. A night in which you can see more falling stars than usual.

Kuroo greeted Kenmas parents as he entered the Kozume residence. As soon as it became a daily habit for both of the boys to hang out, they allowed Kuroo to enter the house whenever he wanted to. It made things a little easier, allowing Kuroo to wake Kenma up in the morning for school, to just sneak into Kenmas room whenever he felt like seeing him. Especially since they started dating.  
Neither of their parents knew about their relationship, but they had sleepovers since they were around eight so there was nothing to be suspicious about spending the night at Kenmas.

Kuroo entered the room without knocking. “Yooo Kenma~” He smiled, closing the door quickly before rushing to said person. “You are earlier than usual” Kenma looked up, smiling as he responded to the little kiss Kuroo gave him. “It's not early Kenma. You just wasted a lot of time playing videogames. It's already 7 pm.” Kenma looked up again, it was already dark outside. “Oh…” “That's what you get from playing games all the time~” He laughed, making himself comfortable at Kenmas bed. “What are you playing that makes you forget time?” “Monster Hunter” Kenma paused “You played it once. You know, the game with the little cat friend” “Ohhh I remember. The cat was cute.” “I can't safe the game. So be patient” Kuroo smiled, it's nothing he isn’t already familiar with. “Well, you better be finished by 10 pm. We will go out later, do star gazing.”  
"Really?" Kenma looked up from his PSP. Kuroo nodded heavily. “Yes, imagine we're seeing shooting stars. I have never seen one before. I want to make a wish!!" Kenma sighed.  
“But they are just fallen stars” Kenma pointed out. Kuroo pouted, “It’s so hard doing romantic stuff with you”. Kenma sighed again, “it’s not like I’m not coming with you or anything. I just wanted to point it out.” He now smiled. There is barely anything he would not do for Kuro (but there is no way he would Kuroo know).  
“Plus I can’t talk you out of it can’t I?” It was more a statement than a question, knowing that indeed, he can’t talk Kuroo out of it. Kuroo laughed “You know me so well~. Well, it is pretty early though, so you can still slay some Monsters and later we sneak out.” He giggled, “Wow, what bad Teenagers we are”  
Kenma rolled his eyes, Kuroo was ridiculous, and Kenma was ridiculously in love with him.

Around 10:30 pm, Kenma closed the game, laid the PSP beside his bed.  
“Well then, let's get a blanket and sneak out of the house”.  
With the blanket under their arm, they quietly opened the door. As expected, it was quiet in the house. You could hear Kenmas father snoring very softly somewhere.  
The two quietly crept downstairs, put on their shoes just as quietly before they disappeared outside. The air was pleasantly cool from the wind. In the last few days, it had gotten quite warm, so it was a nice change. Kenma looked up at the sky. "Not a single cloud ... where exactly do you want to go?" Kuroo took Kenma's hand. The streets were dark, most of the houses had no lights and most of the street lamps were off. Nobody would notice two boys holding hands. Only the moon shone brightly towards them.  
“Outside the city is a meadow, a few minutes' walk from here. I thought we could go there." Kenma squeezed Kuroo's hand very lightly before they both started moving.

Once outside the city, Kuroo stopped, his gaze fixed on the sky. Now that they were a little out of town and nearly no lights were shining, the sky was even clearer. The moon was big and bright, every star could be seen. "Incredible," Kenma breathed softly. There was something magnificent about space for him, something he can't name. Something that made him feel small, meaningless, vulnerable, something he knew, Kuroo felt too.  
Kuroo spread the blanket next to him. He pulled Kenma down slightly, kissed him before he looked up at the sky. “Imagine that you were up there and could look down at our planet. It must be an incredible feeling”. Kenma, who sat next to him, just nodded. "Oh look, the great Libra". Kuroo laughed. "Didn't even know that you are such a constellation expert." Kenma pouted before turning his face slightly away. "This is the only constellation I know". He could see Kuroos grin out of the corner of his eye before he lay down completely on the blanket.  
"If you want to learn constellations I am more than happy to teach you some" Kenma knew that Kuroo knew about constellations simply because he was interested. He sighed very softly "Okay Kuro" he pointed with his finger at a star sequence "which one is this? The one that looks like it has a tail or something?”  
“Hm... I think you mean the scorpion”, Kuroo grinned, “So my zodiac sign. Funny that you point to the scorpion of all things. "Kenma looked at Kuroo. “Please no speech about fate. That was just a coincidence."

"Was not"  
“It was"  
"Was not"  
"It was"  
"Was not”  
“It was” and to deny Kenma the opportunity to answer, Kuroo sealed Kenmas lips with his. Kuroos lips were incredibly soft. He would never tell Kuroo, but to kiss Kuroo, he would give up every game in the world. Maybe he didn't need to tell Kuroo because Kuroo knew exactly what was going on in Kenma.  
He broke the kiss and laid down next to Kuroo again, pointing to another thing up in the sky “What is the fast thing moving? It's not an airplane right?”  
“Oh, that should be the ISS. On nights like this, it is likely to see the ISS very clearly.” Kenma hummed “Imagine being up there, I feel really small now” Both started laughing.  
They have been silent for a bit before Kenma started talking again.

“Kuro, why do you think, life exists? Isn't it somewhat strange, walking around our planet, breathing, do stargazing, knowing that our universe is endless, that we are only a little part of the universe? Isn’t it odd to know that our planet is kind of floating?”  
Kuroo hummed “Where are all those thoughts are coming from?” Kenma sighted, “I don't know. Every time I look up at the sky I wonder, it feels odd to be alive. I sometimes wonder if this really is our life or if we are just some sort of sims characters dragged around”  
Kuroo started laughing, “Unbelievable, only Kozume Kenma could think he is a Sim” Kenma pouted before he started laughing too.  
“Well to answer your question, I don't know any of the answers” “How disappointing, I thought I dated a nerd?” “Well too bad for you. Nevertheless, I know what you mean. It is odd indeed that we kind of only float around the universe. It is also odd that out of nearly 8 billion people living on this planet, I fell in love with my neighbor who turned out to be my best friend. And isn't it odd he loves me too?” He laughed; it was an honest, melodious laugh. One of the kind, Kenma fell in love with years ago. Kenma smiled, “Yeah, that is odd”  
“I don't regret it though.” Kuroos voice was strong and honest “I never regretted a single moment living on this odd planet, floating through the universe and falling in love with my best friend. Whatever the universe holds for us, we will figure it out”. Kenma smiles “We do. That’s why I started dating a nerd. He is smart. He will help me figure everything out.”

They both started laughing before they fell into a comfortable silence, both looking upon the sky, both lost in thoughts.

„Oi, there is a shooting star“ Kuroo nearly screamed, excited. „Did you see it?? Wish for something“ Kenma looked up. He saw it indeed. But what should he wish for? All he ever wanted he had already. His best friend, this one person he never wanted to be without. Maybe he should wish for them to be together forever. „I hope you wished for something, too.“ Kenma asked Kuroo. The said person smiled „I did.“ Kuroo connected their hands, both looking up in the sky, admiring the stars.  
„Hey Kuro“ Kenma spoke quietly. He didn’t even know why, they were alone. Kuroo hummed as a response, showing that he listened. 

„You will always be my destination, my home, my whole heart. I love to love you“

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my first Kuroken ff!  
> I had this idea stuck in my head ever since I saw my first shooting star a few months ago.  
> I had this piece laying around ever since then so I am happy to finally get it out of my head.  
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter if you want~  
> https://twitter.com/kkyaoo
> 
> You can also follow my personal acc but I don't think it's that much fun since I mostly post random stuff.  
> https://twitter.com/kaogummi


End file.
